Altered
by Adriannu255
Summary: Boyd finds one of Soren's spell books and reads a spell causing chaos to erupt among the Greil Mercenaries...
1. Chapter 1

Adriannu255: Okay, so this is a request from Chef Colette in a request forum. I just finished it after waking up this morning, before packing to go on the trip I'm on now. I hope everyone enjoys chapter one!

Note: The spell is actually a line from Dawn Awakens because I couldn't think of anything better to use… Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fire Emblem. Credit for this idea goes to Chef Colette.

* * *

Altered

Chapter 1: What happened?

"Ninety-eight… Ninety-nine… One hundred!" Boyd finished swinging is axe and sighed in frustration. "I just can't get into it. I'll go see if Ike will spar with me." As he walked to the mercenary fort, he tripped over a book that was lying on the ground. "What the heck?" Boyd sat up from his position on the ground and picked the book up. The title was written in writing that looked very confusing for Boyd. "Oh, it's one of Soren's spell books. I guess I'll take it back to him."

Boyd headed into the fort and then to Soren's room, but as he did, he opened up the tome and stopped in shock, how does he read these things?" Soren's door opened nearby, though Boyd didn't notice. "Hey, I think I can read this one… E-eru…"

Soren walked out of his room. "Where is it?" He was searching frantically for a tome he was missing. It wasn't like the usual tomes that he used in battle, and so he was eager to study it and find out what it did. He saw Boyd standing nearby, and saw him holding a book…no wait… _There it is!_

Soren walked toward Boyd when the axe-wielder's voice suddenly said haltingly. "E…ru…faira…kiho…dohiu…yabam!"

Soren stopped. "Boyd, what are you doing?"

Boyd looked up in shock. "O-oh! Soren! I-I was just, uh…" He looked away blushing from embarrassment. "H-here…" He held the tome out to Soren, but as Soren reached for it, a light suddenly flared out from it engulfing the whole fort as cries of surprise from all the mercenaries filled the air…

- - -

Ike woke up rubbing his head. _What was that?_ He had been getting ready to go spar with Mia, but then a blinding light flashed around him and he passed out. He opened his eyes wearily and almost immediately realized that he wasn't in his room. He pushed himself off the ground, and felt something weird. Something fell down to the side of his face, and he looked out the corner of his eye and saw… _What the…? Black hair?_ He felt behind him and felt thin locks of long, black hair. "That's not--" He slapped a hand over his mouth realizing he didn't sound like himself. He sounded like _Soren_! Ike quickly looked down at himself and realized he was wearing the long, black, mage robes that belonged to Soren. "What is going on?!"

This shout was echoed by a second as another woke up and discovered something similar had happened to him. A door banged open and Shinon ran out looking panicked, as Boyd finally began pulling himself awake. "This cannot be happening!" Shinon shouted upon getting a good look at 'Ike'.

"Shinon?" Ike asked, flinching slightly as Soren's voice came from him.

"I'm not Shinon?!" the 'archer' shouted.

Ike looked suspicious. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Soren!"

"What do you--" Ike was cut off by several shouts of horror.

"What happened?!"

"Why do I look like this?!"

"Why do I have _your _body?!"

Everyone ran out of the various rooms in the fort and screamed upon seeing each other.

Soren then knew what had happened. That spell that Boyd unknowingly activated caused them all to switch bodies with each other!

- - -

"So I believe that when Boyd said the spell, it was released spontaneously and caused all of us to switch bodies," Soren explained once everybody had calmed down, and they found out who had been switched with whom.

"You idiot!" Shinon, who was in Boyd's body, said to Boyd, who was in Gatrie's body.

"How was I supposed to know what would happen?!" Boyd shouted back.

"Both of you be quiet!" Soren commanded. "Now, I know of a way to reverse this situation, but it will take some time. A long time, actually."

"How long?" Titania's voice said from beside Ike.

"Around a year, Mist," Soren responded.

"A year?!" everybody exploded.

"Yes." Soren nodded calmly. "I need to study the tome as it will more than likely have a spell that will reverse the effects. Then I need to practice it until it's perfect. If I mess up, I could make things worse, so it will take a long time."

"Great, a year stuck in my brother's body," Rolf, in Oscar's body, pouted.

"I'm not exactly happy about this either," Oscar, in Rolf's body, moaned.

"This is not good!" Gatrie cried. "Lasses don't go for priests!"

"Must you be so harsh?" Rhys frowned lowering his blue-haired head to the table.

Mia looked down at her now frail figure. "Guess I won't be able to spar with boss for a while."

"I suppose not…" Titania sighed from the swordmaster's body.

And so the chaos began…

* * *

Adriannu255: Okay so in case I confused you, here is who is who:

Ike is in Soren  
Soren is in Shinon  
Shinon is in Boyd  
Boyd is in Gatrie  
Gatrie is in Rhys  
Rhys is in Ike  
Rolf is in Oscar  
Oscar is in Rolf  
Titania is in Mia  
Mia is in Mist  
Mist is in Titania

And I will be referring to everybody by who they are, not by whose body they're in. Please let me know what you think! And I'm sorry about the short length.


	2. Chapter 2

Adriannu255: Sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait everybody, but real life got in the way (what little real life I have). Anyway I'm back and here is chapter two.

Note: I will try to cover at least one week of chaos each chapter after this. Hope you enjoy what little of chapter 2 I have!  
Note 2: I will also be referring to the characters by their name, _not_ whose body they're in [unless it's for small little humorous narration (ex: "Since when are _you_ happy at the sight of a laguz," she directed at 'Soren'].  
Note 3: **Bold text = ancient language  
**Note 4: PLEASE READ THE ENDING NOTE, _PLEASE__!!!_

Disclaimer: Same.

I will include this list at the beginning of each chapter to reduce the confusion (for you, readers, and myself). Thanks to Showman for the suggestion. And now I'll shut my yapper!

_Who is in who?_

_Ike is in Soren  
Soren is in Shinon  
Shinon is in Boyd  
Boyd is in Gatrie  
Gatrie is in Rhys  
Rhys is in Ike  
Rolf is in Oscar  
Oscar is in Rolf  
Titania is in Mia  
Mia is in Mist  
Mist is in Titania _

Chapter 2: Laguz Visitors, part 1

Soren sat in his room studying the strange tome, as he had for the past six hours. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. _I never thought I would wish I could be doing anything other than studying this!_ He stood up, deciding to get some fresh air. As an afterthought, he grabbed one his 'normal' tomes from beside his bed. He quietly made his way outside and was met by the bright, mid afternoon sun. He looked around and couldn't help almost stopping in shock. Seeing Ike and Mia standing within ten feet of each other outside and not sparring was a rare and strange sight. He kept walking, reminding himself that it was _Rhys_ and _Titania_, and settled down in the shade. He sighed as he opened the familiar tome and even smiled slightly at the simpler spells. What was written in the 'swap tome', as he had decided to call it, was more complicated than he was used to. It wasn't _too_ complicated, but still… He shook his head, clearing it, and immersed himself in the Elfire tome.

- - -

Lethe and Mordecai continued to make their way from Melior to the Greil Mercenaries fort. This was a week they had been looking forward to. Ike had invited them to come and visit for a week around a month back, and they accepted. Mordecai simply wanted to see them again. Lethe was hoping to 'torture' Ike some more. As they neared the fort, they continued in comfortable silence, until a familiar voice sounded nearby, **"Burn to ashes with the flames of passion!"** They both turned the corner and saw _Shinon_ _casting spells_!

"What th--?!" Lethe came to a dead stop, and Mordecai tilted his head in confusion.

Soren, Rhys, and Titania turned to the laguz, and immediately realized their shock. Seeing a beorc archer, who had never uttered a spell before, casting a mid-level Fire spell was not known to have ever happened. Ike ran out to see what the problem was and stopped when he saw the laguz staring at Soren. _Aw, dang it! How could I forget Lethe and Mordecai were coming?!_ Ike ran over. "Lethe, Mordecai, I'm glad to see you two made it!"

Lethe raised an eyebrow. "Since when are _you_ happy at the sight of a laguz," she directed at 'Soren', "and since when were you able to cast spells?" she finished looking at 'Shinon'.

"Well…" Rhys looked uncomfortably at the ground.

"Why don't we go inside and explain everything to you?" Titania asked, wincing slightly at Mia's voice coming from her.

The laguz and mercenaries walked inside. A five minutes later two laguz sat in the strategy room laughing at their friends' misfortune!

"This has got be the best thing to happen since Ashnard's defeat!" Lethe managed through her laughs.

Mordecai was a little more sympathetic. "I _do_ feel bad for you, Ike, but I agree with, Lethe, as well." He chuckled slightly.

"In any case, You two can decide if you want to postpone your visit until we get this mess worked out, or--" Ike was interrupted by Lethe.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna stay! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You'll stay too, right, Mordecai?"

Mordecai silently nodded. Ike shrugged slightly. "If you insist…"

_Great…_ Soren mentally sighed. _Being used as entertainment for laguz… Just what I_ always_ wanted!_ "I'm going to go study that tome!" With that said he dashed to his room and locked himself inside, as usual.

"Well, at least you all _act_ the same," Lethe commented with a smirk. "This will certainly be an entertaining week!"

Soren's door burst open. "Keep calling us entertainment and I'll use the spell on _you_!!" he shouted, much louder than he intended. Shinon's voice was much louder than his own.

"Soren!" Ike scolded. "Just…please…?"

Soren sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll behave…" His door slammed shut, and locked again.

Adriannu255: Okay so the reason this is so short is because I need some ideas from readers. I want to know what you want to see happen. Anything that I have come up with just isn't going to work. So any ideas that ya'll have would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Notice

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Alright, readers! I will be taking a reluctant break from fanfiction reading and (regrettably) writing. College has started back and I must concentrate on that. Taking four classes and working seven hours a week is going to require my undivided attention. Classes end on May 7th, so that is when I will come back to writing my stories. I know that most of them (_Altered_ in particular) have not been updated in forever and I am very sorry… Until then, have a wonderful next few months! Once again, I am extremely sorry…


End file.
